La historia de la jinchuriki Fuu
by Acui
Summary: Años han pasado y Akatsuki esta tras los bijuus una hermosa chica tuvo la mala suerte de convertirse en jinchuriki ¿o sera buena? tal vez su vida cambie radicalmente
1. Cuando el destino llama

**Una Jinchuriki llamada fuu **

Siempre la misma historia Naruto, Gaaras, Killer bee etc. pero nunca se ha mencionado mucho de las jinchurikis es por eso que ahora toca una... Fuu

Espero sus reviews y disculpen es mi primera vez escribiendo

Capitulo 1 Cuando el destino llama

Fuu se encontraba aun adormilada, había estado toda la noche anterior estudiando sobre la situacion que aparecía hacia apenas unos meses habían capturado al jinchuriki de cinco colas y el de cuatro había desaparecido ella sabía que no faltaba mucho para que vinieran por ella. La aldea Oculta de la cascada estaba en calma como siempre aunque eso nunca la animó el tener a un mounstro como el Nanibi ya era tormento de por si y ahora le venian con que la estaban persiguiendo con eso. A decir verdad a ella la aldea le importaba un comino nunca la habían tratado bien así que para que había que preocuparse por ellos ahora ella estaba algo nerviosa por ella y solo por ella

-_No deberias estar nerviosa_- le dijo el gran insecto desde su interior

-No lo estoy-dijo. La palabras hicieron eco en la habitacion

Por fin tras un bostezo se levantó y se metió a bañar al salir secó su corto cabello verde, el cual alguna vez había sido largo, y se miró al espejo envuelta en toalla. Sus ojos rosados estudiaron su cara parecía mejor se peinó como siempre con pasador rosa en el cabello para que el fleco no le callera a los ojos y se fué al armario sacó su ropa usual y se la puso (una camisa blanca, brazaletes blancos y un cinturón de red, su protector lo llevaba en su brazo como Shikamaru). Se acercó a la cocina y tomo un poco de jugo y fruta al terminar salió por la misma calle de siempre y paró unos segundos y vió le edificio del kage Shibuki ,era bonito siempre le había parecido bonito. En el camino el típico recibimiento frío ni se molesto en quien había sido esta vez el que susuro "monstruo" odiaba a esa gente realmente los odiaba no había humano sibre la tierra que ella quisiera a exepcion de su amiga Reika otra kunoichi.

Reika no tenía padres no los había conocido pues los había perdido en la guerra mientras de Fuu conocia a su padre y su madre. Sin embargo su padre hacia lo posible por no verla al igual que su madre de hecho tanto era su deseo por no verla que la mandaron a vivir a otra casa a los doce y desde entonces ni le hablaban aunque estuvieran cerca de ella y era poco cuando le hablaban por su cumpleaños en si Fuu nuncca los vió como padres nunca los considero eso el era un hombre que fue un elemento para su creacion y ella la que la tuvo punto. Ademas su madre nunca la quizo.

Fuu siguió caminando a la sede con ojos fríos cuando sintío el calido abrazo de Reika

-Hola dormilona que raro que despiertes tan temprano-dijo Reika sonriente

-No hay nada raro solo quería pensar en otras cosas-dijo ella mirando para otro lado Reika comprendió y su vista se ensombreció

-Es por lo de Akatsuki ¿verdad?-pregunto Reika

-No que va es por otra cosa-dijo Fuu mirando a una niña con su madre y eso le causó de nuevo dolor -Que va

Sintió lo brazos de Reika acercandola y abrazandola

-No te preocupes no te va a pasar nada-dijo Reika en un susurro

Fuu suspiró ella era su mejor amiga desde hacia unos meses cuando la encontraron tirada cerca del río sin memoria y muy debil

-Parece que el kage desea decirte algo lo mejor es ir rápido-dijo Reika tomandola de la mano y corriendo rumbo a la sede

-Bueno me pregunto que querra ahora ese viejo

Hata aqui va espero sus reviews


	2. Un nuevo integrante

Aqui va la continuacion espero que les guste... espero sus reviews

**Capitulo 2 Un Nuevo integrante**

Fuu y Reika siguieron caminando hasta la oficina del kage, al entrar este las recibió con un asentimiento y al terminar de escribir se dirigió a ellas

-Muy bien Fuu, Reika hoy entra con ustedes otro integrante ya que su equipo solo es de dos-dijo Shibuki-sama

-Como usted diga- dijeron las dos en coro

-Este es su nuevo compañero su nombre es Ralph-dijo el kage señalando a un muchacho alto de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos tez blanca y apariencia atractiva

-_genial otro humano_-dijo Fuu en su mente

-_¿Que pasaría si me lo como? Fuu_- dijo el biju desde el interior de la mente de la kunoichi -_dicen que los atractivos son los que mejor saben_

-_Callate se supone que es compañero no algo para comer_- dijo Fuu aun más irritada. Ese irritante bicho no solo la molestaba cuando se despertaba si no que hasta cuando conocia a alguien el cual para su peor suerte era humano ¿por que no le ponian mejor a un perro para ser su compañero?

-Gusto en conocerte Ralph-kun mi nombre es Reika- dijo su amiga saludando a su nuevo compañero con su sonrisa usual

-Mucho gusto Reika-chan- dijo saludando a Reika con otra sonrisa pero esta se borro al ver a Fuu- usted debe ser Fuu-sama

-Si lo que sea en fin ¿Desea algo más kage-sama?-dijo Fuu evidentemente irritada

-No eso es todo los mandaré llamar si se ofrece algo así que porque no dedican la tarde a conocerce- dijo kage-sama

-Si es lo que usted quiere-dijo Fuu aunque ella no estaba del todo deacuerdo pero pudo ver que Reika sin embargo estaba encantada con esa idea. ¿Como es que esa niña tan linda y amistosa resulto ser la mejor amiga de la jinchuriki de siete colas la cual era enojona tímida y algo irritable? La verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea

-Pues bueno a donde les gustaría ir-dijo Reika una vez que salieron de la sede

_Sinceramente a casa_ penso Fuu aunque sabía que no podía expresar eso en voz alta

-¿Tu eres la jinchuriki verdad? Fuu-sama-dijo Ralph directamente

-Asi es algun problema-dijo Fuu enojandose odiaba cuando se dirigian a ella con ese tono tan despectivo

-No ninguno solo pensaba lo interesante que será mi equipo-dijo el chico sin mirarla

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y mejor vayamos a la zona de entrenamiento para ver nuestras habilidades y así organizarnos mejor para las misiones-dijo Reika presintiendo que si dejaba que eso continuara se armaria en verdad una buena disputa

-Esta bien Reika-chan-dijo Ralph

-Si eso dices-dijo Fuu rendida nunca podía decirle que no a Reika

En el camino Fuu vió como los aldeanos la miraban

-_Son tan detestables_-pensó

-_Es cierto los humanos siempre lo han sido sinceramente no es nada nuevo_-dijo el bicho desde dentro deella

-_Oye ¿puedes saber sobre los otros bijus?_-preguntó Fuu

-_La verrdad no nunca me lleve bien con ninguno aunque a veces unos hacian aliansas con otros para ganar pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien así que sería dificil que supiera de la condicion de los demas_- dijo el Nanabi

-_Ya veo_-respondio Fuu

Cuando se volvió a dar cuenta de la realidad ya estaban entrando a la zona de entrenamiento

-Genial voy a odiar esto-dijo Fuu en un susurro


	3. Habilidades

Aqui les va otro capitulo tratare de hacerlos largos y publicarlos más seguido para que los lean aprovechando las vacaciones

**Capitulo 3 Habilidades**

-Bueno vamos a empezar-dijo Reika sonriente

Fuu debía admitirlo lo unico divertido en esa tetrica aldea era su loca pero atolondrada amiga. Caminó detras de la "loca" saltarina al igual que Ralph

-Fuu deberías llevarte mejor con Ralph después de todo somos compañeros-dijo en un susurro rápido Reika

Fuu solo medito un poco -_que puedo perder_- se dijo

-Oye... Ralph-san-dijo Fuu acercandosele al muchacho

-¿Si Fuu-sama desea algo?-dijo el chico sin verla

-Por favor-esas palabras atrajeron la atencion del muchacho-dime Fuu-san y bueno en realidad no es que necesite algo pero creo que como compañeros deberiamos llevarnos bien ¿no?-preguntó Fuu sonrojandose nerviosa ya que a ella nunca se le había dado bien el hablar con la gente

-Creo que tiene razón Fuu-san-dijo Ralph aunque no parecía del todo convencido

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es presentarnos correctamente-dijo Reika llegando de improviso -Mi nombre es Reika solo Reika me encanta el arroz con puerco y el curry mi color favorito es el verde y soy una genin especializada en marionetas-dijo Reika terminando su gran presentacion

-Yo soy Ralph Tadaeka soy huerfano me gusta el huevo con mayonesa y leer...soy un chunin especializado en rastreo-dijo este sin mucho animo

-Yo soy Fuu soy una chunin y soy especialista en rastreo y en otras cosas mi comida favorita es la tarta de chocolate no tengo muchos pasatiempos y odio a los humanos por ser jinchuriki del Nanabi -dijo Fuu sin la importarle la opinion de los demas sobre eso mucho menos la de Ralph

-_Si como no, no creo que sea mi culpa que odies a los humanos chiquilla_- dijo el Nanabi entre risitas

-_Callate insecto nadie te habló a ti_-dijo Fuu

-Bueno en ese caso si hay dos rastreadores y una especialista en ataques de corto y medio alcance entonces-dijo Ralph trazando una formacion

-Pero Fuu tambien es buena con largo alcance-dijo Reika interrrumpiendo a Ralph

-Ya veo bueno entonces podriamos practicar estos ejercicios con clones y luego intentar una formacion así-dijo Ralph terminando de dibujar una estrategia en la tierra

-Me gusta-dijo Reika tras estudiarla

Fuu solo la miró y asintió ya que le molestaba mucho el estar con ese tipo en el equipo

-_Pues si tanto te molesta matalo_- dijo la voz del Nanabi

-_No molestes insecto_-dijo Fuu

-Practiquemos-dijo Fuu a los dos- para eso estamos aqui ¿no?

-Si-dijeron Reika y Ralph en coro

Los tres ninjas se pusieron a practicar tanto formaciones como ataques combinados y el turno en el que los usarian estuvieron toda la tarde y hasta comieron en un restaurante cercano. Fuu podía ver que Reika y Ralph se llevaban muy bien ya que llevaban rato platicando animadamente sobre libros genjuntus y lo que serían de grandes (más grandes).

Fuu no podía evitar odiar a Reika aunque fuera su amiga realmente ella estaba celosa de su amiga ya que cuando menos Reika podía elejir su destino mientras que ella sabía lo que pasaría con ella, habría un momento en que le dirían hasta aqui y se la pasaría el resto de su existencia atada a esa horrible aldea que tanto odiaba hasta que muriera ya sea por edad enfermedad o porque la mataran incluso cabia la posibilidad de que le quitaran al bijuu y que muriera

-¿Pasa algo Fuu?-pregunto Reika lanzando un pedacito de pan a el protector de Fuu

-No nada-dijo Fuu-solo pensaba que ya es tarde y lo mejor será regresar a casa

-Bueno nos veremos-dijo Reika- ¿o prefieres que te acompañe?

-No está bien- dijo Fuu y se fue después de pagar su cuenta

-_Oye chiquilla_-la llamó el biju

-_Que quieres últimamente me hablas mucho_-dijo Fuu enojada

-_Bueno solo pensaba en que quizá no puedo sentir a los bijus pero si puedo sentir el peligro_- dijo wl monstruo desde su mente

-_Y que hay con eso_- dijo Fuu empezando a perder la paciencia

-_Pues que lo empiezo a sentir una sensación incomoda_-dijo la bestia

-_Ja no te preocupes eres el siete-colas eres uno de los más poderosos no comprendo porque siquiera le das importancia a ese grupo de "cazadores de bijus" en mi opinión le dan mucha importancia a eso_

-_Si creo que tienes razón_-dijo la bestia guardando silencio en lo que quedaba de camino

Fuu entró a su casa y como cada día primero del mes vio el sobre azul bajo su puerta. Desde que sus padres la habían abandonado le mandaban dinero una vez al mes para sus gastos ya que sin importar nada ellos eran sus padres aunque no actuaran como tales

Fuu abrió la carta y leyó las palabras de la hoja

_Niña _

_Esperamos que sea suficiente si necesitas más mandanos una nota no nos hables recuerda lo que acordamos._

_Más te vale cuidar a ese insecto_

_Adios_

-_Que padres tan cariñosos_-dijo el Nanabi en la mente de la chica

-_Callate_- le respondió Fuu

Tomo el dinero y quemó la carta, realmente odiaba a esos humanos

-Los odio…madre…padre-dijo Fuu mientras finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y sollozaba en silencio 


	4. Dos extraños y conocidos

**Por fin tuve algo de tiempo para este fic ya que como tengo ahora tres tengo que estar pensando en tres diferentes temas espero sus reviews ya que este capitulo salio de la nada**

**Capitulo 4 Dos extraños y conocidos**

Fuu se habia levantado temprano ese dia ya que tras la horrible carta del dia anterioir solo queria dsitraerce con cualquier cosa. Se preparo como siempre y se fue al rio que estaba cerca de la aldea al cual iba desde que era chica para relajarse.

Ella se sento en el lago y empezo a cantar una cancion que siempre cantaba cuando queria distraerse

-Buenos dias Fuu-san-dijo la voz de Ralph a unos metros de donde estaba Fuu

-Hola-dijo esta secamente ¿porque siempre la tenian que fastidiar solo a ella?

-Fuu-san ¿estas bien? no te veias bien ayer cuando te fuiste casa-dijo Ralph sentandose a su lado lo cual la irrito más

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Fuu

-Entiendo-dijo Ralph serio-sabes me gusta ver las nubes y este lugar es muy bonueno para eso

-¿Para ver las nubes?-pregunto Fuu

-Si, en parte-dijo el muchacho-este lugar es muy relajante es por eso es que es tna pacifico

-Y tan aburrido-dijo Fuu en un susurro

-Fuu-se escucho una voz desde la legania era Reika

Esta se lanzo hacia Fuu y la abrazo la irritacion se fue apenas sintion a Reika abrazandola por que ella se sintio protegida de nuevo ya que siempre que estaba con Reika sentia que podia contarle lo que queria o le preocupaba a esa latosa esa siempre habia sido su relacion siempre se abrian una a la otra desde que se conocian.

-Hola Reika-dijo Fuu sonriendo un poco ya que su amiga venia practicamente saltando a donde estaban

-Hola Ralph-kun-dijo Reika sonriente saludando a Ralph el cual le devolvio la sonrisa

-Hola Reika-san Buenos dias-dijo el chico y se movio para hacerle un espacio pero Reika no se sento al contrario tomo a los dos de la mano y los jalo para levantarlos pero con la suficiente fuerza como para no lastimarlos

-Kage-sama quiere vernos-dijo Reika aun con la sonrisa

Los tres caminaron hasta la sede del kage y al entrar fueron recibidos por este

-Bueno veran la razon por la que los llamé-dijo el kage bajando el libro que tenia en la mano -es porque como sabemos que Akatsuki intentara llevarse a Fuu-dijo mirando a la chica-la mejor opcion es que no este en la aldea

-Pero kage-sama-dijo Ralph-seria muy riesgoso que el Ninibi estuviera fuera de la aldea

Fuu se enojo por eso aunque era muy predecible asi eran los humanos un momento querian ser tus amigos y en el otro te llamaban monstruo

-_Que esperabas niña era de suponerse_-dijo el insecto

-_Lo se es solo que_...-Fuu iba a añadir algo más pero se lo guardo la verdad no tenía caso hablar con el biju nunca la había entendido al menos no del todo

-¿Y a donde planea llevarme?-pregunto Fuu con frialdad

-Te enviaremos a Konoha ahí entregaras un ppergamino y de paso saldras un poco de la aldea dandonos tiempo para peinar la zona en busca de posibles problemas-contesto el kage tomando su cigarro

-Entendemos-dijo Reika

-No se preocupen no iran solas mandare un jounin con ustedes por si acaso saldran en una hora-dijo el kage soltando una bocanada de humo

-Si-dijeron los tres

Una vez que salieron de la sede Reika hablo

-Fuu saldremos de la aldea-dijo emocionada

-Si lo se-dijo ella algo emocionada

-¿Por que se emocionan?-pregunto Ralph

-Bueno como sabes yo llevo poco tiempo viviendo aqui y nunca antes habia salido de la aldea en parte por que antes a Fuu no la dejaban salir mas alla de los limites del rio-dijo Reika

Ralph miro a Fuu con lastima lo cual le provoco a Fuu otra oleada de irritacion junto con odio

-En fin nos vemos luego-dijo Reika corriendo rumbo a su casa

Fuu se fue sin despedirse de Ralph

Entró a su lujoso piso y tomo una mochila para poner sus cosas y dinero y se dirijio una tienda para comprar comida

-Hola-dijo a la señorita

La muchacha la miró con miedo y le entrego las cosas sin dirijirle la palabra. Fuu ya estaba acostumbrada le quedaba media hora y la uso para bañarse y al terminar se cambio y se termino de preparar para la mision

-_No lo niegues estas emocionada_-dijo la voz del biju desde su interior

Era cierto una parte de su emocion se debia principalmente a la salida y otra aun más grande era debido a que sabía que Konoha tenia a al kyubi y se moría por conocer al jinchuriki de este

-_Oye ¿conoces al jinchuriki del kyubi?_-pregunto Fuu mientras se miraba en el espejo

-_No claro que no a duras penas conoci al kyubi por supuesto que no se nada de su carcelero_-dijjo el biju

-_Entiendo francamente...me gustaria conocerlo y pelear con el somos armas desues de todo ¿no?_.pregunto ella sonriendo cinicamente

-_...supongo que a mi tambien me da curiosidad_-dijo el biju honesto

-Ya veo-dijo Fuu tomo su maleta y fue al punto de reunion en donde ya estaban los demás el jounin la miró con recelo y ella le devolvio una mirada fría haciendo estremecer al tipo

-Vamos Fuu-dijo Reika tomandola de la mano

Les tomó dos dias el llegar a Konoha y al llegar se tranquilizo un poco de que nadie la viera mal ya que como nadie la conocia no podían saber que ella era una jinchuriki. Caminaron hasta llegar a la gran sede del Hokage ahí estaba una mujer de pechos grandes y cara hermosa con una especie de marca en la frente

-Un placer lady-Hokage-sama-dijo el jounin

-A ya los esperabamos-dijo la mujer miró a Fuu-tu eres la jinchuriki-dijo con una sonrisa calida que asombro a Fuu era la primera vez que alguien la miraba de esa manera tan calida exceptuando a Reika la cual siempre había sido así con ella

-Así es-dijo Fuu con su habitual frialdad ella miró como la Hokage la miraba aun con la sonrisa

-Antes que nada le propuse a su kage que se quedaran aqui unos dias para que tuvieran tiempo de investigar lo que querían-dijo la Hokage-pero el kage insistio en que solo se quedara Fuu

-¿Solo Fuu?-pregunto Reika

-Así es al parecer necesita a los demás para que avaben antes-dijo la mujer

-Entiendo-dijo el jounin-entonces le dejaremos el pergamino, nos iremos y una vez que terminemos volveremos por ella

A Fuu le molestó el hecho de que hablara como si Fuu realmente no interesara

-Como quieran-dijo la Hokage

Terminando de comer volvieron a la sede y despues de que Reika se despidiera de Fuu con un super abrazo estilo Reika (uno que la dejaba sin respirar) se fueron

-Fuu- dijo la hokage -¿Tienes apellido?

-No me gusta pensar en eso-dijo Fuu cortante

La Hokage la miro entendiendo pero antes de que contestara recordo algo

-Fuu ¿Te molestaria acompañarme a la entrada?-pregunto la Hokage con una gran sonrisa

-No-dijo ella aun seria

Caminaron junto con la asistente de la Hokage hasta la puerta al tiempo en que llegaba un grupo de varias personas pero lo que le llamó la atencion fue uno de los muchachos que llegaba era rubio de ojos color safiro dentro de ellos se veia un remolino de sentimientos pero al verlo se sintío extrañamente curiosa

-Vieja hemos vuelto-dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, la hokage parecio molestarce pero el muchacho no le hizo caso

-Que bueno...Kakashi como les fue-dijo la hokage

-Bien Tsunade-sama terminos con lo del Sanbi bueno lo que nos encomendo-dijo el hombre

Asi que el era Sharingan-Kakashi. Una de las muchachas parecio notarla era de facciones bonitas ojos jade y cabello rosado

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Fuu

-Ella es Fuu...la jinchuriki del Nanabi-dijo la Hokage sorprendiendo a todos en especial al chico rubio .a es cierto no te los he presentado.

El grupo en si no le intereso mucho fuera de un tal Yamato y Kakashi no había nadie interesante

-Y el es Naruto Usumaki...el jinchuriki del kyubi-dijo la Hokage

Fuu abrio mucho los ojos sin cambiar su expresion fria el era... pero como el sonreia es más cuando llego había estado bromeando con sus amigos...no era imposible el no su mente era un reboltijo y más aun cuando este le sonrio

-Naruto me gustaria que tu fueras su guía mientras ella esta aqui-dijo la Hokage

-Claro-dijo Naruto sonriente

Los más adultos se fueron y los jovenes se quedaron a hacerle preguntas a Fuu ella no estaba nada comoda y lo notaron rápidamente así que la dejaron junto con Naruto

-Entonces tambien tienes un biju-dijo el muchacho con los brazos atras de su cabeza

-Si-dijo Fuu cortante

-Oye ¿te gustaría ir a cenar ramen?-pregunto el con ojos brillantes

Ella solo asintió

Llegaron hasta un puesto (ya saben cual) y se metieron el hombre la miró y luego le susurró algo a Naruto el cual nego con la cabeza

-Sabes tu tienes la misma mirada que tenía un amigo el tambien era un jinchuriki-dijo Naruto comiendo

-¿Otro?-pregunto Fuu

-Si el jinchuriki del Shukaku lo conocí hace unos años tenía la misma mirada que tu aunque ahora el es diferente-dijo Naruto

-¿Como que diferente?-ahora Fuu era la que preguntona

-Se volvio Kasekage es más cuando de le quitaron su biju recusito y sigui siendolo ahora es respetado por su aldea y su mirada es diferente más calida-dijo el sonriendole

-¿Más cálida?-pregunto ella mirandolo

-Si además ahora es respetado y aceptado- dijo Naruto mirando su plato-tal y como deseo ser yo

Fuu lo miró sorprendida ella creía que no la entenderia pero parecia que realmente se había equivocado el la entendia más de lo que ella creía

**Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aqui va por fin les puse otro capitulo y ahora es más largo la historia espero alargarla lo más que se pueda**

**Bye **

**Acui**

**Espero sus reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Amistad? ¿Amor?

**La historia de la Jinchuriki Fuu**

**Hola aquí con otro emocionante capítulo de este fic al cual ya casi no le falta mucho pero espero poder alargarlo un poco para que lo puedan disfrutar más. Espero ponerme al día en mis fics y actualizarlos pronto**

**Naruto: Oye porque de Fuu y no mía**

**Fuu: Porque soy más interesante a ti te mencionan a cada rato y a Fuu nunca**

**Naruto: Bueno Ok ¬¬**

**Acui: O vamos chicos hay que empezar el fic XD arriba los ánimos**

**Naruto & Fuu: Ok **

**Capítulo 5 ¿Amistad? ¿Amor?**

Fuu lo miró sorprendida ella creía que no la entendería pero parecía que realmente se había equivocado el si la entendía más de lo que ella creía en realidad

-¿Tal y como deseas ser tú?-pregunto Fuu

-Si aunque no lo creas realmente no es gran cosa lo que he logrado digo tengo amigos y estoy agradecido por ello pero aún están esas miradas-dijo Naruto con los ojos algo tristes

-Te entiendo-dijo Fuu comiendo su ramen –Naruto…-dijo Fuu llamando la atención del chico –creo que si me gustaría conocer Konoha después de todo

-_Vaya vaya parece que la chiquilla no es tan dura después de todo-_dijo el biju desde el interior de Fuu

Fuu no le hizo caso en ese momento solo quería comer su ramen y disfrutar la paz que sentía en ese momento

-Pues entonces mañana te llevare a todos mis lugares favoritos-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Fuu solo asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar de su aldea. Al terminar se despidieron y se acordaron de ver en la entrada de Konoha.

A la mañana siguiente Fuu se levantó temprano y llego al lugar antes que Naruto. Una vez que este llegó caminaron hasta la parte alta de una colina desde donde se podía ver toda la aldea

-Es muy bella-dijo Fuu viendo toda la aldea desde ese punto

-Lo sé es por eso que me gusta tanto-dijo Naruto mirando la aldea

-Naruto porque te importa tanto-dijo Fuu

-Algún día voy a ser Hokage es obvio que me tiene que gustar mi aldea-dijo Naruto mirándola aun con la sonrisa

-¿Hokage?-pregunto Fuu

-Si Hokage ese es mi sueño-dijo Naruto sentándose bajo un árbol

-Pero porque Hokage-dijo Fuu sin poder entender

-Porque mi sueño siempre ha sido ese-dijo Naruto sonriente

-¿Sabes lo que es un kage?-pregunto Fuu mirándolo seriamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Naruto

-La gente siempre nombra al ninja más fuerte un kage pero sabes realmente ¿Por qué?- dijo Fuu mirándolo fríamente –para mantenerlos controlados el kage tiene tanta responsabilidad con su aldea que prácticamente está atado a ella puede seguir creciendo pero habrá un momento en el que el consejo decida que tiene demasiado poder y que debe ser eliminado es por eso que a veces son asesinados o mueren jóvenes…el poder es una maldición entre más fuerte esta crece poco a poco vas creciendo poco a poco ya no hay nada que destruir la gente te teme y al final todo tu esfuerzo para nada tu aldea te da la espalda y te envía al olvido.

-Lo sé-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Fuu –sé que eso es lo que normalmente le pasa a los que tienen mucho poder como nosotros pero confió en los aldeanos de Konoha y espero que ellos también lleguen a confiar en mi

Fuu empezó a reírse

-Sabes eres un idiota pero si llegas a ser Hokage me gustaría verlo sabes aun si tengo que morir me gustaría cuando menos antes de eso verte cumplir tu sueño-dijo Fuu mirando el cielo con melancolía

-No vamos a morir-dijo Naruto –no lo haremos

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Además tarde o temprano vendrán por ti a la aldea y muchas personas inocentes morirán por ti-dijo Fuu

-En ese caso me volveré más fuerte para protegerlos-dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa

-En serio no piensas bien-dijo Fuu bajando la cara sonrojada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho

-_Parece que la nena se enamoró_-dijo el siete colas con burla

_-No digas tonterías solo somos…amigos-_dijo Fuu internamente

-Oye Naruto-pregunto Fuu

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Naruto sentándose cerca de Fuu

-Que es exactamente un amigo-dijo Fuu. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que era esa palabra

-La verdad tampoco lo sé-dijo Naruto- yo considero a mis amigos…amigos pero tampoco estoy cien por ciento seguro de su significado

-Ya veo quizá…-dijo Fuu pero paró no tenia caso decirlo al menos no por ahora

-NARUTOO-sonó una voz femenina a lo lejos

Ambos Jinchuriki se voltearon y vieron al grupo de la vez pasada pero esta vez venia un chico con cabello de piña y un gordito

-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Fuu sintió una punzada en el estómago y en el corazón ¿Quién era esa tipa de cabello de goma de mascar barata?

-Ah Hola-dijo la chica de cabello rubio de la vez pasada

-Hola-dijo Fuu mirando para otro lado y recuperando la frialdad en la voz que la caracterizaba

Alcanzo a ver como la muchacha retrocedía un paso pero no le dio mucha importancia

-Ah chicos ella es Fuu-dijo Naruto presentándola aunque a Fuu no le importaba mucho eso

-Hola Fuu-san mi nombre es Chouji-dijo el gordito

-Yo soy Shikamaru-dijo el cabeza de piña

Fuu solo los miro y asintió

-Fuu-chan-dijo la tal Sakura sonriente -¿te gustaría que te acompañarnos a comer?

-Claro que si verdad Fuu-dijo Naruto sonriente antes de que Fuu pudiera contestar y la miro sonriente

Fuu solo asintió Naruto le recordaba a su querida amiga era igual de cálido que ella y lo mejor era que el si era como ella y la podía entender

-Bueno vamos ya tengo hambre-dijo un chico con colmillos

.

.

.

-Kiba ya te dije que ese filete es mío -decía Naruto mientras peleaba con el chico perro

-Ha el primero en verlo se lo queda-dijo el chico y se lo comió

-Kiba-dijo Naruto semi-ahorcando al muchacho provocando que todos se rieran

-No entiendo porque se pelean y luego vuelven a jugar-dijo Fuu con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan

-Porque son amigos-dijo Ino aun riendo

-No entiendo-dijo Fuu

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto un tipo que momentos antes habían presentado como Sai

-Que es un amigo-dijo Fuu aun seria

Sai saco un libro y al llegar a una página abrió la boca para hablar pero fue callado por Sakura la cual contesto por el

-Fuu-chan un amigo es una persona en la cual confías y a la estimas mucho-explico Sakura

-¿Cómo un amante?-pregunto Fuu

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar a eso Ino se le adelanto empujándola y respondiendo por ella

-No un amante es alguien por el cual sientes un sentimiento de amor o sea alguien con el que siempre quieres estar, alguien que siempre quieres que te abrace y bese y ante el cual siempre te sonrojas al estar con él o ella-dijo Ino con corazones en los ojos

Sakura la empujo tirándola de la mesa y continúo con la explicación

-Y un amigo es alguien por el que no sientes esa clase de sentimientos tan intensos pero aun así lo estimas y quieres es otra clase de cariño-dijo Sakura

-Creo que lo entendí-dijo Fuu metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca

-Porque preguntas Fuu-san-pregunto Hinata

-Por nada-dijo Fuu sin mirarla ya se estaba cansando de hablar con ellos

Al terminar de comer el grupo camino por la aldea mientras le explicaban a Fuu cada cosa (acui: a veces se pelaban por explicar) ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa…Naruto. Fuu se había dado cuenta que desde que conoció a Naruto sentía calor en su pecho y cuando lo veía aumentaba aunque no entendía que significaba eso y prefirió olvidarlo

-Bueno fue un paseo divertido-dijo Naruto cuando llegaron al departamento de Fuu

-Eso no lo sé pero creo que entendí algunas cosas-dijo Fuu

-Ya veo bueno cuando menos una de tus dudas se resolvió nos veremos mañana-dijo Naruto yéndose

-Si adiós Naruto-dijo Fuu sonriéndole ligeramente

-_Vaya quien te reconociera la fría y horripilante siete colas sonriendo_-dijo el demonio

-Cállate-dijo Fuu sentándose en su cama

-_Oye que sientes por el nueve colas parece que te intereso mucho_-insistió el demonio no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

-No lo sé-dijo Fuu

-_¿No lo sabes?-_pregunto el demonio algo deprimido por no molestar a su Jinchuriki

-No-dijo Fuu –pero realmente me pregunto lo que es-dijo tirándose en la cama

**Continuara.**

**Se esperan sus reviews y me disculpo por el retraso es que ya estoy en exámenes y es difícil **

**Acui fuera **


	6. Cuando las noticias empeoran

**La historia de la Jinchuriki Fuu**

**Hola pues aquí otro capítulo de este fic aunque creo que lo terminare pronto por el tiempo aunque esperaba tener más capítulos bueno continuando siento el retraso y tratare de enmendarlo.**

**Capítulo 6 Cuando las noticias empeoran**

Fuu se levantó temprano esa mañana

-Me pregunto qué haremos hoy-dijo peinándose

-_supongo que tendrás otra cita con el nueve colas-_dijo la bestia

-¿Acaso no tienes alguien más a quien molestar?-pregunto Fuu irritada

-_¿Tengo que responder?_-pregunto irónica la voz de su bestia

Fuu se enfadó y cerró su mente para evitar escuchar a la bestia de colas

Caminó un poco por la aldea. Esa aldea era tan…como decirlo ¿cálida? No era solo Naruto toda la gente hasta la Hokage eran cálidas normalmente a Fuu le hubiera molestado pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda

-Fuu-chan-escuchó una voz tras ella eran Sakura e Ino

-Hola-dijo secamente aunque fueran cálidas no significaba que le hablaría

-Oye vamos a ir de compras ¿vienes?-dijo Ino

-¿Compras?-pregunto Fuu

-Si ya sabes ropa y otras cosas-dijo Sakura

-No estoy ocupada-dijo Fuu

-¿Buscas a Naruto?-pregunto Ino

-¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó Fuu y sin darse cuenta uso un tono más educado lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las dos chicas

-Si estaba con Konohamaru un niñito que es como su hermanito deben estar cerca del área de entrenamiento-dijo Sakura algo seria

-Ya veo-dijo Fuu corriendo en dirección al campo de entrenamiento

-_Quizá esta vez podamos pelear-_pensó Fuu

Al llegar vio a un niñito con Naruto pero antes de que pudiera retirarse Naruto la vio

-Ah perdón olvide decirte donde estaba ven-dijo Naruto después de saludarla con su cálida sonrisa

-Naruto-niichan ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el niño

-Ah Konohamaru ella es Fuu…Fuu él es Konohamaru-dijo Naruto presentándolos

-Un placer Fuu-san-dijo Konohamaru

Fuu solo asintió con la cabeza _–Genial ahora un mocoso- _pensó

-Bueno Naruto-nii ya me voy a la misión-dijo Konohamaru corriendo

-Oye Naruto estaba pensando ¿peleamos?-pregunto Fuu

-¡¿Pelear?-evidentemente la pregunta sorprendió a Naruto

-Sí, pelear al fin y al cabo somos armas que…-pero antes de que Fuu terminara fue callada por Naruto

-Yo no me considero un arma Fuu-dijo sonriendo un poco serio –soy Naruto y aunque posea al nueve colas me considero un ninja de Konoha

-¿Independientemente de lo que cran los aldeanos?-pregunto Fuu

-Independientemente-dijo Naruto asintiendo

-Sabes cualquiera diría que eres un idiota pero creo que aun siendo idiota puedes tener momentos de brillantes como lo que dijiste antes-dijo Fuu sentándose

-¿Antes?-pregunto Naruto

-Si eso de que te volverías más fuerte por la gente que te importa y quieres sabes yo también tengo a alguien así en la aldea-dijo Fuu sonriendo

-¿Quién?-pregunto Naruto interesado y feliz de que por fin Fuu se abriera un poco

-Mi amiga Reika ella es todo lo que tengo-dijo Fuu un poco triste

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunto Naruto

-Pues ellos me abandonaron así que no los considero padres-dijo Fuu

-Pero alguna vez debieron haber sido tus padres ¿no?-pregunto Naruto

-Sí, mis primeros años fueron lindos hasta que el Nanabi llegó desde entonces todo cambió-dijo Fuu

-Sabes yo no tengo padres realmente ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de ellos y tampoco tuve a alguien que me criara era muy frio y estaba solo pero entonces una persona llegó y empecé a ver lo bueno de la vida-dijo Naruto sonriendo-quizá si esa persona nunca hubiera aparecido siempre hubiera estado solo

-¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Fuu

-Iruka…Iruka-sensei ¿sabes? sus padres murieron el día en que me convertí en jinchuriki y por culpa del nueve colas-

-Y no debería odiarte-dijo Fuu

-Eso pensé yo…pero no Iruka-sensei nunca lo hizo o bueno eso creo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto sabes…yo no quiero morir-dijo Fuu soltando lo que por mucho había guardado y sin darse cuenta empezando a sollozar- no quiero

Fuu estaba a punto de decir que lo olvidara cuando sintió como Naruto la atraía a su pecho

-Fuu no vamos a morir incluso aunque nos encuentren no vamos a morir-dijo Naruto

Fuu sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas nunca había sentido eso cuando Reika la abrazaba

-Gracias-dijo Fuu sinceramente confortada

-De nada que te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado-dijo Naruto

-Si-dijo Fuu sonrojada aun

Pero justo cuando se levantaban un AMBU apareció

-Naruto Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que lleves a Fuu-san lo antes posible con ella al parecer hay noticias para Fuu-san-dijo el AMBU antes de desaparecer

-Parece que la comida quedara pospuesta bueno vamos-dijo Naruto extendiéndole su mano

Fuu no se lo pensó y tomo su mano no estaba segura del sentimiento que le producía Naruto pero lo gustaba y eso bastaba

Caminaron hasta la sede donde los esperaba la Hokage pero por su expresión parecía que no solo la comida se había arruinado

-Vieja ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto

La Hokage tomo aire y abrió la boca para hablar

-Fuu tengo buenas y malas noticias-dijo la mujer

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fuu

-La buena es que localizaron a Akatsuki-dijo la Hokage

-¿Y la mala?-preguntó Fuu

-Reika está desaparecida-

**Continuara**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi espero reviews y pronto actualizar mis fics**


	7. ¡Mentira!

**La historia de la Jinchuriki Fuu**

**Me disculpo si me tarde mucho y agradezco sus mensajes y reviews que me sirven de apoyo y de inspiración ¿La razón por la que no escribí? No ha habido inspiración.**

**Aun así ya actualice mi Fic de Bloody Night y espero sus reviews **

**Capitulo 7 ¡Mentira!**

-¿Reika desaparecida?- dijo Fuu a punto ahogarse

No ella, no… cualquiera menos ella… cualquiera. Unas lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Para Naruto fue increíble el ver a Fuu en ese estado pero aunque lloraba, Fuu en ningún momento cayó solo agacho unos segundos la cabeza para soltar las pocas lágrimas que se escaparon y luego volteo a ver a la Hokage con mirada firme

-Ella, ¿Cómo?-pregunto Fuu

-Al parecer uno de los grupos de búsqueda justamente en el que estaba ella fue atacado y bueno no encuentran aun a ninguno-dijo Tsunade algo preocupada por la reacción de la Jinchuriki

-Fuu vamos a comer algo-dijo Naruto tratando de distraerla un poco y tomando su hombro

Fuu tomó su mano y asintió. Aunque el camino era en silencio era obvio que el rubio intentaba animarla

-Bueno a mi me encantaría comer Ramen pero podemos ir a donde quieras Fuu-dijo Naruto pensativo

-Lo que quieras está bien-dijo Fuu

Naruto solo la miró y suspiró

-Que te pasa…-Fuu se sorprendió, de nuevo Naruto la abrazaba era cálido como la vez pasada pero esta vez reconfortante y como por instinto ella también lo abrazo

-Todo estará bien, ella es tu compañera pero sobre todo tu amiga confía en ella-dijo Naruto –tranquila

-Sabes es muy triste no pudimos despedirnos como me hubiera gustado-dijo Fuu –ella actuó como siempre pero estoy segura que estaba muy triste

-Vamos a comer estoy seguro que después de tener algo en el estomago-dijo Naruto ahora tomándola de la mano

-Parece que se están llevando muy bien-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Cuando ambos Jinchuriki se dieron vuelta vieron a todos los amigos de Naruto

-Vamos a comer ¿quieren?-dijo Naruto sonriendo como siempre

-¿Qué? ¿No era una cita?-preguntó Ino

-¿Vienen o no?-respondió Naruto sonrojado

Por supuesto el primero en apuntarse fue Choji seguido de Kiba Lee y los demás

Al final terminaron por ir al puesto de costillitas y se armó la disputa de siempre por la cantidad de costillitas que Choji comía

-Fuu-chan no has comido nada-dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Naruto

-Estoy bien-dijo Fuu metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca aunque para los demás era obvio el hecho de que esta estaba extraña y Naruto no lo aguanto más y se paró

-Vamos jovencita-dijo tomando a Fuu del brazo

-Oye espera…Naruto-dijo Fuu sonrojándose -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a ir a hablar con Tsunade-dijo Naruto-buscaremos a tu amiga

Fuu no pudo evitar sonreír ella definitivamente confiaba en Naruto y sabía que irían a buscar a su amiga a su querida Reika su "Iruka-sensei" (recordemos porque Iruka es importante para Naruto)

-Vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto entrando sin ningún cuidado -¿podemos hablar?

-Claro-dijo la Hokage aun sin comprender mucho el asunto

.

.

.

-Entonces Fuu quiere encontrar a Reika-dijo Tsunade tomando un poco de sake (a medio relato había ordenado que le trajeran uno Acui: Tsunade borracha)

-Así es entonces me gustaría que por favor…-empezó Naruto pero fue callado por la Hokage

-En definitiva esperas que yo la Hokage deje a dos Jinchuriki ir a buscar a un grupo que quizá fue atacado por cazadores de Jinchuriki –dijo Tsunade

-Bueno supongo que si lo pones de ese modo entonces no es tan buena idea-dijo Naruto

-Está bien-dijo Tsunade

-¡¿Bien?-respondieron al insomnio ambos Jinchuriki

-Sí, es obvio que si digo que no irán pero por supuesto no van a ir solos sería una locura mandare a un equipo con ustedes-dijo la Hokage

Ambos Jinchuriki sonrieron aunque con sonrisas diferentes una enorme y la otra más pequeña pero igualmente feliz

-Fuu vamos tenemos que prepáranos-dijo Naruto corriendo

-Ese chico en verdad es especial-dijo Fuu

-Sí que lo es-respondió Tsunade- Hatake Kakashi su sensei cree que tiene un poder especial

-Ya lo creo y también creo otra cosa-dijo Fuu

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que él será un gran Hokage-dijo Fuu saliendo tras Naruto

.

.

.

-¿Con quienes crees que estemos?-preguntó Fuu

-La verdad no se-respondió Naruto

-Así que de nuevo te sobre consienten- dijo Kiba sobre Akamaru

-No es eso, Fuu quiere encontrar a Reika-dijo Naruto

-¿A quién?-pregunto Neiji

-Reika, su mejor amiga-dijo Naruto comenzando a molestarse

-¿De quién?- pregunto Lee

-De Fuu-grito el rubio exasperado

-Bueno ya no te enojes-dijo Kakashi sensei junto con Hinata, Sakura y TenTen

Por primera vez todos escucharon una pequeña risa en Fuu

-Fuu ¿ahora tu?-dijo Naruto quejándose

-Lo siento ¿me perdonas si regresando te invito Ramen?-dijo Fuu

-Si –dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras tazones de Ramen aparecían en sus ojos

-Bueno dejen de jugar en marcha-dijo Kakashi-sensei

El grupo avanzó por todo el territorio cercano hasta que por fin encontraron el rastro y se separaron para seguirlo

Equipo 1: Tenten, Kiba y Hinata

Equipo 2: Lee, Sakura y Neiji

Equipo 3: Kakashi, Fuu y Naruto

Al principio no pudieron encontrar nada pero a las pocas horas el equipo de Kiba y Tenten encontraron a uno de los shinobis

-Sus últimas palabras fueron "Cuidado con la mujer"-dijo Kiba mientras hablaban en la fogata

-¿Una mujer?-preguntó Lee

-¿Sera la mujer de Akatsuki?-pregunto Neiji (recordemos que Konan aun vive)

-Supongo-dijo Kakashi-lo mejor será investigar mañana y si no hay nada entonces regresaremos

.

.

.

_-Fuu…Fuu ayúdame-_decía la voz de Reika

-_Reika… ¿Dónde estás?-_gritaba Fuu mientras corría hacia la voz

.

.

.

Fuu se levantó de golpe y aun podía escuchar la voz de Reika

-Reika-dijo Fuu y comenzó a seguir la voz

Llegó hasta un claro y comenzó a buscar un poco ella sola

-Parece que por fin no encontramos Fuu-dijo la voz de Reika

-Reika-dijo Fuu y se lanzó a sus brazos pero Reika no le devolvió el abrazo lo cual llamó su atención -¿Reika?

-Perdóname Fuu en serio-dijo Reika mientras Fuu sentía como unas gotitas caían a su cara

-¿Reika?-pregunto Fuu de nuevo pero de pronto entendió sus palabras

En el momento en que sintió el corte en su pecho lo entendió esa si era Reika su Reika pero…pero ¿Por qué?

-Reika ¿Por qué?-dijo Fuu mientras caía herida

-Fuu lo siento-dijo Reika aunque Fuu solo pudo leer sus labios

-Reika ¿Por qué?

**Continuara**

**Bueno aquí el capi jaja bueno ya no falta mucho para el final aunque eso si no falta un capitulo quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios de verdad me ayudaron aurita estoy en exámenes así que no prometo fecha pero bueno disfruten**

**Acui fuera**

**Psd. Si le quieren un Fic pídanlo con confiansa **


	8. Viva

**La historia de la Jinchuriki Fuu**

**Hola hace poco recibí una gota de inspiración cabe aclarar que al fic le quedan uno o dos capítulos más y agradezco sus reviews pues ellos hacen que autoras como yo regresen con sus fics olvidados**

**Capítulo 8: Viva**

-Reika….

-Reika….

-Rei… ¡Fuu!

No Fuu no es, es Reika

-¡Fuu!-

Esa voz…ella la conocía

-¡Fuu despierta! Por el amor de los mil demonios ¡despierta!- una sacudida despertó a Fuu mientras tosía y volvía a sentir como el aire llenaba sus pulmones

Al abrir los ojos ella pudo ver una luz verde y a esa chica de cabello color goma de mascar frente a ella pero sobretodo sentía como unas manos la sostenían suavemente e identifico al dueño de esas manos, el chico de ojos color zafiro y cabello rubio que conoció el día que llegó a Konoha

-¿Naruto?-fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Fuu al tiempo en que sentía en como el dolor desaparecía pero este pronto fue reemplazado con un dolor diferente uno que no se podría curar con ese ninjutsu médico que reconoció de la chica, uno que quizá Naruto entendería más

-Fuu-los zafiros brillaron cuando escuchó la respuesta de la chica y una vez que Sakura indicó que había terminado la acercó a su cuerpo -¿estás bien? Espera estas muy mojada te llevaré a la tienda

-Naruto…Reika…ella- dijo Fuu mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ella a mí ¿porque?

Naruto se limitó a llevarla a la tienda mientras los demás ninjas continuaban en búsqueda de la chica prófuga

-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó Naruto extendiéndole una taza de algún líquido caliente que Fuu no supo identificar

-Me duele el pecho-dijo Fuu llorando en silencio-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Primero bébelo-dijo Naruto y luego la abrazó

A Fuu no le gustaban los abrazos ni abrazar pero… por primera vez Fuu durmió abrazando a alguien que no era Reika.

A la mañana siguiente Fuu despertó aun en los brazos de Naruto el dolor en el pecho era menor y definitivamente el físico se había ido

-Buenos días-dijo Naruto sobándose la cara mientras se estiraba

-Hola-dijo Fuu algo sin vida y eso no paso desapercibido por el rubio

-Fuu…respecto a lo que me dijiste anoche…creo que lo mejor es que busquemos a Reika y averigües porque ella hizo…-dijo Naruto agachando la vista

-Eso pensaba hacer, ella no es mala lo sé es demasiado tonta para serlo-dijo Fuu sonriendo débilmente mientras recordaba todo

-Fuu…ella te acuchillo y si no hubiésemos llegado creo que no solo te habría acuchillado-dijo Naruto agachando la vista mientras apretaba los puños

-No importa-dijo Fuu en voz alta sin darse cuenta de algunos pares de ojos se habían colado por la abertura de la ciencia

-¡¿Qué no importa? Fuu casi te asesina-dijo Naruto gritándole

-Reika es ella es… ¡es todo para mí! ¡Por ella traicionaría incluso a mi aldea!- dijo Fuu también gritando- ¡incluso mis padres me dieron la espalda cuando me convertí en Jinchuriki pero Reika, ella fue la única que me abrazaba, la única de mi lado, la única que aun me amaba! No me pidas que la odie o deje de quererla solo porque me acuchillo

-¡No es normal que la gente acuchille a los demás!- dijo Naruto también molesto

Ambos sentían como sus bijus estaban encantados de que se pelearan pero eso no les importaba

-Reika es como una hermana para mi ¿puedes entender como me siento?-pregunto Fuu en voz baja

Naruto puso una mueca de dolor y fue de las primeras veces de las que Fuu no se sintió tan sola e incomprendida

-Sé lo que se siente es por eso que te digo que vayas y hables con ella pero al final no soy yo el que decide que es lo correcto-dijo Naruto saliendo

.

.

-Parece que los Jinchuriki no son tan diferentes entre sí-dijo Kakashi desde el árbol (acui: condenado si lo estaban espiando ¬¬)

-Sí, parece que si-dijo Naruto sonriendo con tristeza-y si estoy en lo correcto lo mejor será estar a su lado

-Naruto-dijo la voz de Fuu

La chica que salió no era la Fuu que lloraba era una chica segura de su decisión y esta era…

-Naruto, vamos a buscar a Reika, la vamos a encontrar y cuando la encuentre haré que me diga que pasó-dijo Reika

.

.

**El próximo capitulo "Reika"**


	9. Reika

**Capitulo 9: Reika. El final parte 1**

**Ha pasado en verdad mucho casi seis meses. Bueno empecemos con la conclusión de la historia y espero que la sigan hasta que lleguemos al final. Acui fuera **

**.**

**.**

Los shinobis de la hoja junto con la Jinchuriki del Nanabi empezaron a buscar a la pequeña prófuga que llevaba ya dos días desaparecida.

-Bueno, parece que no hemos encontrado nada…oficialmente me rindo- dijo la chica de cabello color chicle.

-Vamos solo una vez más-dijo Naruto por tercera vez en el día aunque por su tono parecía que ya empezaba a rendirse

-Un poco más se que…-la voz de Fuu fue interrumpida por Kiba.

-La encontramos esta al oeste de aquí aunque parce que no está sola-dijo el chico aspirando de nuevo como para asegurarse.

Fuu salió disparada aunque los demás no tardaron en alcanzarla. El grupo avanzó con rapidez hasta llegar a un claro… Ahí estaba ella acuchillando a lo que parecía un shinobi de la aldea de Fuu, aunque a ella realmente lo importaba. Fuu dio un salto y estampándose contra Reika la logró inmovilizar con ayuda de la técnica de Kakashi.

-Reika, por favor dime porque-dijo Fuu sin andarse con rodeos.

Las pupilas de Reika se dilataron un segundo como si el hecho de ver a Fuu viva la hubiese tomado por sorpresa –Fuu- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-Dime porque… ¿Por qué Reika? Tú de entre todos…yo jamás creí que…-Fuu sentía como algo goteaba de sus ojos

-Me alegra que estés viva aunque no lo creas-dijo Reika con una ligera sonrisa la cual le recordaba aquellos días en la aldea.

-Dime…maldición Reika quiero saberlo debo saberlo-cada vez tomaba con más fuerza la ropa de Reika y cada vez se sentía más y más angustiada.

-Sabes Fuu en verdad quería estar contigo siempre…siempre…cuando yo te conocí por primera vez creí que sería fácil, así como lo había sido con el cuatro colas-dijo Reika mientras empezaba a llorar

El asombro se dibujo en la cara de todos. Fuu no entendía todo pero lo que si entendió fue… Reika es un enemigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Fuu sentía como sus ojos perdían vida.

-Fuu tengo que contarte algo, escúchame primero ¿Sí Fuu?, escúchame bien porque quiero contártelo a ti que me has contado tus penas… a ti mi querida amiga Fuu-dijo Reika

-Fuu…yo no soy más que una marioneta, un experimento de lo que viene a continuación, una premonición del final…un cadáver…

.

.

**Flashback**

_Yo solía vivir en una aldea que ya no existe…la aldea de la nieve. Una aldea cubierta todos los días del año por una gran capa de nieve; sin embargo un lugar donde rara vez había tormentas o heladas a pesar de estar en la cima de una montaña. Yo era la única hija del patriarca de la aldea un hombre cuya esposa había fallecido poco después de que yo, su hija, naciera. Mi aldea era refugio para muchos hombres y shinobis que no tenían a donde ir…era como un jardín blanco secreto y aunque no lo creas todos en la aldea vivíamos bien y felices; cazábamos teníamos festivales, carreras, tierras teníamos buenos shinobis y éramos pacíficos nuestra vida era increíblemente buena…al menos hasta cierto día fue así._

_Ese día lo recuerdo cada noche, me desperté y como siempre salí de la aldea hacia el pueblo de debajo de la cima para conseguir los biscochos favoritos de mi padre, ese día era especial era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre así que iba a conseguir algo más, la verdad no recuerdo lo que era ahora pero sé que era especial porque estaba preocupada de no encontrarlo. Bajé por la montaña y mientras bajaba por el camino tarareaba una canción de mi aldea cuando me encontré con unos niños que me pidieron jugar con ellos, quizá ese fue mi primer error quizá… debí regresar._

_-Nee-chan ¿vas a bajar? ¡Vamos a seguir jugando!- dijo la pequeña niña con la jugué _

_-Lo siento se hace tarde y tengo que apurarme, hasta otro día- fui tan rápido que no tomé en cuenta el extraño comportamiento de las criaturas de la montaña._

_-Hola-me había saludado la anciana del puesto de los biscochos como cada vez que bajaba_

_-Hola oba-san-le respondí mientras tomaba los biscochos y aquello que no recuerdo_

_-Querida ten cuidado al subir la montaña…dicen que últimamente ha habido desapariciones voy a subir ahora ¿vamos juntas?-dijo la anciana algo preocupada mientras me entregaba la mercancía y recibía el dinero. Ella siempre me cuidaba, pues bajaba la colina desde que era muy pequeña._

_-¡Sí oba-san, no te preocupes subiré a la aldea al rato!- respondí subiendo la colina y sacudiendo el brazo mientras iba con mis amigos de la parte baja de la montaña a jugar un rato _

_Ahí probablemente ocurrió el segundo error…debí haber subido con la oba-san o cuando menos no subir en absoluto. _

_Al terminar de jugar como de di cuenta de que ya era tarde corrí a toda velocidad por las ramas como siempre y al llegar a media colina empecé a ver los rastros de lo que me llevaría a mi final…una mirada vacía y una piel pálida teñida de rojo era lo que me guiaba…la niña, la pequeña que había encontrado esta mañana estaba junto con sus amigos sin vida tendida y asesinada por lo que parecían unos kunais._

_En ese momento comprendí que las cosas iban mal y corrí a toda velocidad hacia la cima solo para encontrar que mi paraíso estaba siendo destruido y ahí entre el fuego y los cadáveres las distinga…largas de color negro con nubes rojas…no había razón para que estuvieran ahí, quizá fue una coincidencia, tal vez alguno de sus enemigos estaba en la aldea…el caso es que ellos estaban ahí y mi mundo se derrumbó cuando vi quien estaba bajo uno de ellos._

_-¡Padre!-grite mientras dejaba caer la bolsa y arremetía contra el gran hombre que estaba sentado en el cuerpo inerte de mi padre. El hombre me lanzó fácilmente con algo que parecía una cola que salió de su capa y perdí el aire._

_De pronto comenzaba a venir por mi pero alguien me salvó…la anciana de bajo la colina._

_-Oba-san-dije con lágrima mientras la vieja me abrazaba _

_-Me alegra que estés bien…-dijo pero sentí como de pronto se me humedecía la parte que estaba pegada al cuerpo de oba-san._

_-Oba-san…tú-dije mientras sentía cada vez más desesperación._

_-Sabes - jamás tuve nietos y para mi…tú eras mi angelito… perdón por no salvarlo a él también - te quiero- solamente vi como caía inerte en cámara lenta, como si no fuera mi cuerpo como si lo viera todo desde otros ojos._

_-¡Oba-san! ¡No mueras! ¡Oba-san!- intente ayudarla pero ya no me respondía. Corrí por la colina lo más rápido que pude. Corrí y Corrí, no sé cuantas veces caía solo que estaba llena de raspones y con el cabello revuelto. De pronto lo sentí…una apuñalada en la espalda, parecía una katana, luego dos kunais que se incrustaron en dos de mis órganos y por ultimo algo que parecía una hoz roja._

_-Así que aquí estaba la heredera de la última llave para completar el edo-tensei-dijo una voz que no podía reconocer._

_Empezaba a sentir frio y no podía ver claramente, de pronto sentí como la hoz era retirada bruscamente de mi espalda._

_-No se preocupe jefe, mi dios hará que muera rápidamente y ella podrá ser nuestra primer conejilla de indias para ver que tal funcionan las cosas-dijo la misma voz mientras una risa siniestras empezaba a surgir de su garganta y empezaba a alejarse un poco._

_-Si no revive la puedo usar como cascaron para mi próxima colección de marionetas- dijo una voz grave también riendo._

_-¿Quién…?-mis últimas lagrimas salieron cuando de pronto sentí un terrible dolor en mi cuerpo como si me hubieran clavado algo atravesándome. Solo pude levantar mi mano como pidiendo a la nieve que caía socorro –Alguien… ayude…Ayude…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Fuu veía con ojos abiertos a Reika e incluso los demás Shinobis no tenían ni idea de qué hacer.

-Morí ahí…en medio del frio…acorralada, apuñalada, herida…sola-dijo Reika mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- incluso ahora por más que intento no recuerdo mi nombre. ¡Te imaginas! ¡Mi nombre!

-¿Lo recuerdas Fuu? Cuando me preguntaste al encontrarme en la cascada no te mentí mis padres murieron, no recuerdo mi nombre y estoy sola…cuando le dije eso al cuatro colas intento amarme pero lo apuñalé por la espalda también…yo no quería eso pero él no me permite evitarlo Fuu. Yo soy un cadáver solo un cascaron de lo que era la antigua yo…un juguete de Akatsuki-dijo Reika llorando –tu me diste un nombre, un hogar una razón para sonreír a pesar de que tu no lo hicieras…quería hacerlo por ti ¿sabes? Sonreír quería darte algo de aquello de lo que había gozado cuando estaba viva; abrazos, besos, mimos momentos tristes, felices y divertidos.

Fuu estaba quieta sentía que algo no estaba bien, no solo Reika no era verdad sentía que todo se le iba de las manos ¿acaso nada era real? ¡No!

-Pero…tu corazón…yo lo escuchaba y estabas tan cálida-dijo Fuu empezando a temblar y alertando a Naruto.

-No es difícil con ese jutsu. No sé lo que me han hecho pero Fuu, esto no es correcto-Reika iba a decir algo más pero sus pupilas volvieron a dilatarse.

-¡Esto no es verdad!-dijo Sakura impactada.

-Como sea, nos llevaremos a Reika a la aldea. ¡Naruto toma a Fuu!- dijo Kakashi logrando mantenerse sereno.

-Fuu… perdón pero temo que nos vamos ahora-dijo Reika con la vista tapada golpeando el estómago de Fuu noqueándola –Él nos espera…nueve colas después iremos por ti.

Y ante los ojos de los demás Fuu y Reika desaparecieron siendo invocadas hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la extracción mientras una lagrima una lagrima brotaba de ambas chicas.

**Continuara.**


	10. Este Mundo

**Capitulo 10: Este mundo. El Final parte 2**

**Hola aquí actualizando mis fics con algo de suerte actualizare todos en este mes puesto que veo que aun los recuerdan. Recuerden que un review siempre es bien recibido.**

**.**

**.**

Fuu se levantó suavemente mientras empezaba a recobrar la conciencia las cosas en su mente eran borrosas y sin sentido… Reika golpeándola… enterándose que le sucedería lo mismo que a su hermano el cuatro colas… Naruto tratando de consolarla… todo estaba mal y ella ya no entendía cual podría ser su razón para avanzar y ver el mañana como diría Naruto. Justo cuando perdía fuerzas en sus brazos y caía de nuevo al piso escuchó una voz.

-Parece que aun sigues algo mareada por lo ocurrido- levantó la vista desde el suelo y pudo ver unos ojos con pupilas con círculos extraños. –Es un placer séptima Jinchuriki, supongo que ya nos conoce Fuu-san.

-Akatsuki-dijo Fuu en lo que pareció un susurro.

-Mi nombre es Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, veo que nuestra Reika hizo un buen trabajo por un momento pensé en que podrías haber muerto y eso nos preocupó un poco- el hombre parecía no tener intenciones de ocultar el hecho de que si Fuu moría era malo solo porque interferiría en sus planes.

-Malditos bastardos, ustedes son los que han asesinado a todos los nuestros-dijo Fuu recuperando la voz y rugiendo mientras intentaba inútilmente de pararse.

-¿Nuestros? ¿Te refieres a los otros Jinchuriki? Bueno, en eso tienes razón nos hemos tomado la molestia de reunirlos a todos para que por fin puedan descansar de todo lo malo que les ha pasado y ayuden con la paz mundial.

-¿Descansar?- usualmente ella no hablaría con su captor pero ese comentario simplemente no podía ser ignorado.

-Sí, descanso. Todos ustedes han tenido que sufrir tanto solo por ser los guardianes y "recipientes" de los bijus… han tenido que sufrir el rechazo… han tenido que entender el dolor de este mundo de la forma más cruel posible y por eso los respetamos- el hombre abrió más los ojos como si recordara algo personal.

-¿Dolor de este mundo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera entender lo que nosotros o yo hemos tenido que sufrir?... ¡Los Akatsuki son iguales a los otros malditos humanos, unos hipócritas que solo nos mantienen vivos por su conveniencia esperando que protejamos sus vidas cuando a ellos mismos no les interesa nuestra vida!-Fuu empezaba a soltar todo, por primera vez se había olvidado del miedo a morir solo sentía furia. _¿Dónde estaba Reika? Quería a Reika._

-Reika no está aquí, está ocupada (_¿Cómo sabía lo que ella pensaba?_)… y sobre lo de mantenerte con vida… Fuu-san creo que no lo entiendes, con tu sacrificio es con lo que lograremos aquello que buscamos y también te equivocas en el hecho de que somos unos hipócritas porque nosotros hemos pasado por lo mismo que ustedes solo que de manera distinta- el hombre se sentó en algún banco cercano a la celda.

Fuu solo se le quedó viendo a la figura… morir si le hubieses preguntado a ella que sentía sobre eso hacía apenas un rato ella te hubiese dicho que no moriría le gustara a los habitantes de su aldea o no, lo quisieran sus padres o no, pero ahora ella no sentía más que un apuro por olvidar todo, por sentirse liberada de todo y si la muerte era lo que le daría esa paz… tal vez no era tan mala idea.

-Fuu-san has perdido tanto y se te ha dado tan poco incluso el cariño que sentiste no fue más que una ilusión es por eso que al menos puedo ofrecerte esto… tu muerte de dará libertad.

El hombre se levanto y tras decirle a Fuu que se verían pronto se fue.

-Reika… ¿dónde estás?- dijo Fuu mientras se hundía en un sueño en el que solo podía escuchar la voz molesta de su compañero Biju.

.

.

-¿Qué quieren decir con qué se llevaron a Fuu?-dijo Tsunade golpeando el escritorio.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas a pesar de que nosotros debíamos cuidar de ella…-Kakashi se sentía algo culpable por no poderlo evitar aun estando tan cerca y con su Sharingan activo.

-Tsunade-sama lo siento mucho nosotros perdimos la concentración por unos segundos- Sakura estaba también algo afectada sobre todo por lo que habían escuchado.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- un shinobi de la aldea de Fuu entro ruidosamente a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Parece que Fuu-san fue tomada por los Akatsuki, Reika se la llevó- dijo Shizune.

-¿Reika-chan? Ella era parte de los Akatsuki- el shinobi estaba visiblemente afectado- ¿Y la Nanabi fue atrapada por los Akatsuki?- su alivio no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes por la noticia que debería ser la más importante.

-Fuu-san fue raptada, mis más sinceras disculpas si lo desean enviare a mis ambus lo más pronto posible para…-Tsunade iba terminar pero la interrumpió el shinobi.

-La Nanabi desapareció y es una pena, perdimos un arma tan buena, pero por ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer a partir de ahora es nuestro problema ahora por favor no se preocupe de nada nosotros nos encargaremos- el Shinobi se retiro.

-¡Abuela no vas a dejar que ellos te…!-Naruto iba a empezar con sus peleas pero Tsunade lo paró.

-Ellos dijeron que ellos se encargaran, es su Jinchuriki no podemos meternos con esos problemas esos ya son políticos militares-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Pero militares y políticos? ¿Acaso…?-Naruto se había molestado e iba a pelear cuando Jiraiya intervino.

-Naruto, ellos están cerca y así como para su aldea ella es su problema así lo eres para la nuestra, y en nuestro caso nosotros te protegeremos sin dudarlo y si estuvieras en el lugar de Reika en este momento ninguno de nosotros estaríamos en esta oficina si no buscándote, ten algo de fe nadie puede ser tan malo-dijo el Sannin acariciando la cabeza de su discípulo. –tú no eres un arma, y tampoco alguien del que nadie se preocuparía si desapareciera, eres Naruto no el Kyubi, eres un shinobi de la hoja.

Por primera vez Naruto se calmo y asintió, ese era su hogar y él era consciente de que aun si no de forma completa el era querido y al menos para algunos su existencia era valiosa. Pero en el caso de Fuu… esperaba que estuviera bien.

.

.

_Se nos acaba el tiempo niña… se acaba. _La voz del Nanabi se escuchaba en su cabeza tan clara como el agua. Debía huir lo sabía si no moriría pero si lo hacía estaría sola sin nadie, solo quería estar con Reika, no le importaba su aldea, quizá ver a Naruto y advertirle pero si tenía a Reika sería feliz… solo quería a Reika su aldea, sus padres ya nada más importaba ni siquiera su posición como Jinchuriki.

-Fuu...- la voz fue tan clara para Fuu que se levantó de golpe y volvió la vista hasta la dueña de esa voz.

-Fuu… vine por ti vamos a huir- Reika apareció desde las sombras- huyamos y busquemos nuestra libertad juntas.

**Continuara.**

**El final ya está muy cerca prepárense.**


End file.
